Mine
by Karla-James
Summary: Isn't it strange how we always want what we cannot have. He was not afraid of a challenge, but she pushed him to the edge of everything! . A story of possession, passion, love and journey. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Mine.  
**_A Karla-James story._

* * *

**A.N;** Hello readers! Welcome to my newest fic. The first chapter is quite short I know, but I have a chapter plan. I intended to go into further detail but thought it may be a little too much information for a first chapter. This is not a lemony kind of fic. There will be some, but it's not the main story line.

**Summary;** Isn't it strange how we always want what we cannot have. He was not afraid of a challenge, but she pushed him to the edge (of everything!). A story of possession, passion, love and journey. Enjoy.

* * *

She was elegant yet sexy, in the kind of way you really want to play a game of chess with her, in her underwear if you know what I mean. She had such a way with words, and the fact that she was forbidden just made me want her more. Everyone has a catch, hers would tear my world apart and yet she seemed worth it. She was beautiful, her pale skin and perfect pink lips and long brown hair complimented her smile, her pout. Her giggle was enough to raise the hair on my arms, a shiver down my spine. You could tell it was her even in the most crowded of rooms. She would never look twice at me.

She raises my guard, puts me right on edge. She makes me question whether or not I'm worth her time. She makes me think I'm second best. I know deep down that we are all the same, but the way I've been raised can't allow me to admit that out loud. I would be shunned, dismissed from my family. Indefinitely.

As she walks by my in the halls, her head held high, I catch a whiff of her beautiful scent. Its fruity and flowery yet powerful. Not over whelming. For lack of a better word it was perfect. Everything suited her like black to a funeral. She made minimal effort, her hair was usually tied up away from her beautiful, big, brown eyes as to not distract her from her studies. She rarely wore make up, if anything perhaps a lick of mascara and a swipe of chapstick. I imagined cherry flavour, but it's just a stab in the dark. She holds her books in the arms in front of me, thinking back to when she was younger I remember she went flying. Books were everywhere, she piled them up so high that she couldn't see the door way. I chuckled to myself when I saw that. She took it as an insult, but honestly. That was the moment I knew that Hermione Granger was going to be the one to look out for.

Contrary to popular belief I have never had a girlfriend. I appreciate the female attention, being a male and everything, but sometimes you could really do without the stigma of a 'player.' The only girl who seems to come near me anymore, without worrying im going to jump her is Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy, she's a lovely girl. A wonderful girl in fact. She is an ideal person to have on side in an argument, not because she's impeccable at winning an argument or anything, but because her family will either take you down, or offer you an extremely large sum of money to shut up. Sometimes, you could really do with a friend like Parkinson.

I'll admit, I have had sex before, I understand this isn't the sixteen hundreds and sex before marriage is pretty much the social norm these days, but I genuinely wanted to save myself for marriage. I told myself this not long after I understood the concept of 'making love.' But, unfortunately I was grabbed by the terrible hands of peer pressure and ended up having sex with Pansy. We were romantically involved for a while, never exclusive. We regaularly engaged in intercourse. My house, her house, the train to school, parks, toilets, you name it! I think because of how me and Pansy grew together she will always be an important part in my life, and although I never loved her, she will always be held close to my heart. In a strictly friendly way.

It is because of Pansy that I believe I may be addicted to sex. I have had sex with two other people since Pansy, and one person during the Pansy phenomenon. This subject brings me on to Luna Lovegood. Quite a character, she was pleasantly strange. Fantastic in bed too!

We exchanged glances in the library during a lesson which I cannot remember. She smiled at me, no one usually does that. For some reason the fact that I'm a 'Malfoy' intimidates people. We were asked to go into pairs and she immediately stood up and looked at me. She had pulled up her skirt so it was above the knee, and wore over the knee socks, much like how a Japanese school girl would go to school, she had customised her robe as to be graduated, i.e long at the back and short at the front, so I could see where her skirt but have no hope of a strong world revealing her perfect bottom. Looking at her legs practically got me hard, I managed to refrain myself. She come and sat next to me and whispered a few things into my ear.

"Some people say you get under their skin." She smiled at me, her beautiful eyes peering through her long eyelashes.

"I'm insulted." I replied to her, flirtingly licking my lips before I spoke.

"I think people should get to know you before they judge you."

"Perhaps you should listen to what other people have warned you about."

I was desperately trying to be mysterious, looking back now I think I just sounded creepy. Apparently being a creep is exactly what Luna liked.

"Every girl wants a bad boy, they think they can change them."

I admired her honesty. It wasn't like I have never heard that before, but it proved to me that I really was a good judge of character. As the lesson ended she continued to follow me and talk to me, eventually the halls cleared and she pulled me into the broom cupboard. It was dark, but not pitch black.

"Not here. Where can we go?" She asked me.

Perhaps it was young naivety but I was confused. I don't think I had come up to speed with the fact I was just pulled into a cupboard and then faced with this question. Did she want sex?

"Why not here?"

"I'm no hooker!"

"I'm not paying you."

This line worked. She kissed me hard. I returned the favour. My hands found her breasts, I fondled them through her shirt, I could feel her smiling as we kissed. Her hands were reaching for my fly, before I had time to think her lips had vanished and then they turned up a little lower than I felt comfortable with.

It was the most amazing experience. My first ever encounter at oral sex! Before she could satisfy me completely, she climbed aboard the Draco Express and rode me until we were moaning in whispers. She was fantastic. I assumed that all sex was the same. But Pansy was different, not bad different but different. She liked to me on the bottom, I had to take charge most of the time, but Luna, she was the boss for sure!

We had several other encounters until she wanted to get serious. I couldn't tie myself down, I though she knew that. She said that I was the last bad boy she'd ever try to tame. Every time I see her smile I cant help but think about how tainted those lips truly were. I still think back to this day about that first ever blow job, its absolutely one of my defining moments in life.

The others weren't important, they had nothing on Pansy and Luna, they were silly mistakes if you like. I've always wanted to go back to Luna, just to see if she had learned any new moves, but she rarely makes eye contact with me anymore. She's gone shy around boys infact, but they say 'it's always the quiet ones' and I agree.

Back to the subject at hand, Hermione Granger. I need her.

* * *

_Thank you for taking the time to read the opening chapter of what I am hoping to be an exciting and refreshing story._

__Love,  
Karla-James.


	2. Chapter 2

_Back to the subject at hand, Hermione Granger. I need her._

* * *

I've watched her over the last few years, not monitored her or stayed up at night to watch her sleep, but when she walked passed I watched her. She was playing with me, her lips pert when she's near me, she drops her left arm down and it's almost like her whole body sways. It's a beautiful walk. Let me paint a picture of something far more beautiful than anything produced by the likes of Picaso or Van Goth, she was a perfect five foot five. She wore her uniform with all the buttons done up, when she wore it, but if not she wore her bootleg jeans. They framed her perfect bottom almost magically. They hugged her thighs in a 'you can look, but don't you touch' kind of way and left the calves to anyone's imagination. There is something so sexy about a woman's calf. The way they are stiff when in heels, with the line in front on the bone which almost glimmers in the light and then the little muscle highlighted with the indent almost half way between the front and the back. Can you imagine them, with the clip clap of heels as well. It's mesmerising. She always carried around a slouchy shoulder bag, but could never fit everything inside it. I was curious. She had up to four books in her hands at any given time, her wand tucked into her uniform and a common room with places to leave any unwanted or needed accessories in between lessons. We had fifteen minutes to roam from lesson to lesson with amicable time to get from one side of the school to the other if required. Yet she struggled. I thought about asking if she needed help but she's the feminist type, who would be offended if I didn't offer my service to males as well as females. She'd probably give me a lecture and try to throw a punch, she's done it before you know, and end up throwing her books down. I'd have to walk away then, but I'd be dying to help her pick up her things. Longing for my hand to cover hers and then our eyes lock and we fall deep into each other's eyes. But I didn't ever try.

_She was the only girl to see me in the library to study. I'd usually go in around nine o'clock in the evening. Usually things come to me easily, I barely needed to concentrate but with everything going on at home, and my future in the hands of others, I needed something to fall back on. Pressure is always a good thing, the only thing that makes me hate it is that when you're trying to read in your head and you get the voice over, just pumping up the pressure more and more! _

"_You know flicking through a book at a hundred miles an hour, doesn't mean you're actually taking in all the information."_

_She was hovering over me. Her arm pressed against the table and skimming my ear. Her scent was beautiful, natural and womanly. Her just being there was a turn on to me._

"_Lots on my mind." Why would she care about that. Why did I say it?!_

"_You know Malfoy, if you were like this all the time things would have been a lot different between us. I don't care what's on your mind but the library is my place so if you could turn your pages a little more quietly it would be appreciated."_

"_Pardon me for being petty, but no." With that I banged the books down on the table, whistled and made a general amount of noise._

_Pardon the cliché, but she is so beautiful when she's angry. Her cheeks flush a little and her nostrils flare. She gets all huffy and puffy, she was the perfect woman. She gathered together all her millions of books and stormed out of the library. I was left alone, and frankly I have no idea how she spent so much time in here alone. It was frightening. _

"_You know Malfoy, I thought that we could get along." She was back, she saw me floating over to her table, to take an interest in what she had been doing. I wanted to still be able to sense her in the room, I needed to know what she knew, to strike up a conversation with mutual interests._

"_What are you doing Draco?" Her eyebrow raised as she spoke, I had confused her. This was a trick up my sleeve. This was my chance._

"_You know Hermione I've been curious as a cat about you from the moment we locked eyes all those years ago."_

"_You and me both, Mr. Malfoy." She allowed the sides of her mouth to creep up her face and almost force a smile. Such a devilish smile. "The library was a fantastic place for us to meet you know."_

"_Call me a genius."_

"_I wouldn't go that far." Before she could finish her sentence he was near here. His hands exploring her fabulous body. _

_I started caressing her legs up, rubbing gently through her tights until I got to the waist band and then I pulled them down slowly. Once they had reached the floor I continued back up her legs feeling her silky skin. I kissed her thighs, teasing her, and heard her whispering moans. I stood up, and began to unbutton her shirt to reveal her silk green bra. If I wasn't hard before, I sure as hell was now. My mouth drew closer to her cleavage and before I could dive in and enjoy her bosom too much a noise near the door disturbed us._

_I left her there, in nothing but her matching underwear set awaiting to be found by the mysterious person creeping through the library after lights out in the school._

With a shake and a gasp I awoke. I had dreams about her before, but it could still smell her in the air. I could practically feel her in the room, her sense you see if so specific I could feel it out in seconds. She makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up, the sound of her sweet voice runs through me like a piece of classical music. In the same why you feel emotion, even though you don't fully understand what's going on. She is a classical piece of writing, that is the perfect analogy.

I spoke softly to my wand until it beamed light and had a quick look around my room, I simply couldn't shake the feeling of her. I found nothing, frankly I was very disappointed. If I found her, I would have taken her right there. I long to find her.

The next few hours of sleep past like seconds to me, I had my Muggle Studies lesson for her. I took this for two reasons; her and to screw with my father. I hated the class but loved the company. It was predominantly female, which was lovely, but it had her. She arrived every morning fifteen minutes earlier than any other student. I know this because so did I. We reached the door at the same time and I rudely allowed myself inside before. I could hear her 'tut' at me, I smirked.

"We have a new teacher?" I found come out of my mouth as I saw a beautiful blonde female stood behind the desk.

"Call me Sara," It was 'Zara' with an 'S' is how she pronounced it, she had her hair tied up but you could tell it stalked her back, her eyes were piercing green, almost cat-like. She had such fragile features and immaculate red lips.

"Draco Malfoy." I nodded at her and put my hand up.

"Hermione Granger." She didn't even look up from her book. She was rude, and it made me want her more.

"Okay guys, I know no one else is here yet but we're going to be working in pairs for the next few months. I am assigning them to ensure an equal amount of work. You guys are clearly punctual and courteous, you two will be together." She turned the write down after speaking and began to look into her bag.

I was elated with this news. I was going to be close enough to smell her beautiful hair, to feel her breathing on my neck!

"Um, Sara? I beg you reconsider your decision, I much prefer to work alone." I heard her say.

"Ms. Granger, I believe I mentioned before you will in couples for the next six months. I am responsible for pairing people up and I stick with my decision. In fact I already gave a good enough, in my opinion, reason as to why you two are paired. Please sit closer to Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione huffed and puffed about it, but she joined me reluctantly at my table.

"Right Malfoy, let's make some things clear…"

She continued talking but all I could think about was how I had her next to me for the next six months at least three times a week, including homework time. It was amicable time to make her fall. I may even throw in a bit of hard to get, just to keep my sweet interested.

"I'm the leader for the next six months, for this lesson and any others we may unfortunately be stuck together for. I will not settle for slacking, if you do not try then you will be receiving the grade, you will not drag me down to your stupidity…" The instructions carried on for what felt like longer than a week and then we were joined by the other students.

Sara was stood there, her eyes fixed upon her wrist watch, "Late!" She yelled, it made me jump, and Hermione smirk. "Late, late late! If you cannot arrive on time then do not arrive at all! Anyone like to leave? Then go! I do not have time in my schedule for inconveniences. You have been warned."

Good God, if Hermione kept her looks and had Sara's personality I would be like putty in her hands. She wouldn't know what hit her! My gaze fixed on her brown curled hair as I thought and arrived back into consciousness to hear the assignment. Things are going to get a lot more interesting!

* * *

So that's **Chapter Two. **

**I hope you've enjoyed it, if so let me know. If not? Let me know. Please don't be brief with 'I hate it' let me know why and I'll get back to you, and maybe even consider some changes you may suggest.**

**Thanks,**

**Karla-James**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mine  
Chapter Three.**

**A.N;**** Hello everyone, thank you returning to read my third chapter of my newest fic 'Mine.' I am pleased to announce the progress that I have made with this so far. I am trying to make sure to check my work as I go along. I am also trying my very hardest to keep making the chapters longer and longer. You will notice once you've read this chapter that it flows so much smoother. I mean I was tapping away I hardly even noticed I had managed to squeeze out over 2000 of the things!**

**A few people have said they like the way that I have been writing, I have been getting loads of feedback in my private messages, and also my personal email address which is for the record on my profile. Any comments; good or bad feel free. I always try to email back within 24 hours just to be nice really. **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_Things are going to get a lot more interesting…_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for those of you who couldn't managed to drag themselves here promptly, unlike Hermione and Draco, my name is Sara. I don't like Madam, Miss or the even more unflattering and may I say grammatically incorrect 'teach.' Welcome to Muggle Studies, for some idiotic reason I must declare I am not a Muggle, obviously, nor was I Muggle born. I come to school here and continued my education at Canterbury University. Now, on your desks you will find an envelope with a number in it. Please open them."

She tapped her pointed healed foot as she impatiently waited for everyone apart from me and Hermione to open their envelopes. I don't know if people were intimidated or just being respectful but I have to say, apart from when Dumbledore goes all prim and proper in the grand hall, and when all the first years are asleep, this is the quietest I've known a room to be in Hogwarts. It was reasonably refreshing.

Hermione gazed over her shoulder, almost purposefully throwing her strawberry scented hair into my face, I gave a filthy look but I would really have had that any day. When she realised that everyone had done as they were instructed and were patiently waiting for Sara to tear her eyes away from her manicured nails she flicked her head back round to face the front.

"Excellent! Now, I understand this is a little immature but to be quite honest with you all it is the most effective way to do this without a mass of noise, and I cannot be dealing with that. May all the students who found a number 'one' in their envelope please stand up," They did as they were told, "Grand, now please join each other. Right now go number by number until everyone is a pair. If you can't handle counting in order and patiently waiting for each person to become a pair then please leave now, as no one can be bothered with your idiocy."

Needless to say everyone managed to do it, and apart from the few excited gasps, and disappointed mumbles the class managed to do it in near silence. In was quite phenomenal, for lack of a better word – as Sara would say.

"Right, now you are in pairs. I would like each pair to take a walk and break the ice with each other. I need to you to connect, to bond. You will be seeing a lot of one another, and you will be a couple – not necessarily romantically – for at least the next six months. You have one week to complete the task of writing a brief, or elaborate I suppose, essay on your findings. Your findings must include ten things that you didn't know about each other. You will produce two essays, one for each of you and they will be presented to the class. Now, leave quietly and bond."

I went to stand, Hermione remained seated. I sat back down. The clip clap and shuffle of feet quickly stopped and once again the room was silent. I could hear her breath, as she deeply inhaled through her nose and quietly exhaled through her mouth. It was like music to my ears. Unfortunately the sound that can only be described as fingers on a chalk board knocked me clean out of my trance. I whipped my head up to see Sara filing her nails furiously.

"Sara?" Her voice sang

"Hermione?" She was the rude one now, she didn't even bat an eyelid as Hermione approached her desk.

"Now by bonding what exactly do you mean? Because Draco and I don't exactly get a long, and we are in completely different social circles. May I mention that I am a Gryfindor and he is a Slytherin. As far as couples go we couldn't be any more stupidly matched. The reason behind the match was simply because we are both punctual for your lesson, I mean what an unjust justification for sticking us together for at least the next six months! It really does sound like torture to me, and I would really appreciate it if you could possibly change your mind. I really would like to pass this class, and I feel I stand a more than marginally better chance with anyone else, apart from him." She sulked, like a four year old.

I won't lie, this is the reason why I hate Hermione Granger. You know people say there is a fine line between love and hate, well believe me if no other. We are fast approaching the line of disaster. She is just so whiney. Her voice is usually such a melody of tones, and her facial expressions are usually just entrancing, but when she moans I really just want to send her to the corner until she is ready to apologise for seriously turning me off!

"Hermione, if you are quite done acting like a three year old, and throwing your toys out of the pram. You and Draco are a team, if you want to pass my class then you are going to stay like that. Now as I have instructed oh.' She glanced at her watch, "Four and a half minutes ago, go away! Go and be together wherever you feel fit and stay there until you know ten things about each other that no one else does. As I have mentioned before, you have one week to write up your reports on each other. Leave!"

I stood up and waited for her outside the classroom. She slung that oversized bag over her shoulder and grabbed the rest of her books in her arms and met me at the doorway. Although her sulking really was an awful sight, she was beautiful when she was angry, truly wonderful. She blew her curl out of her face and grunted at me like a farm animal, it was quite comical.

"Where are we going?" She fumed.

"I happen to know of a very spacious broom cupboard that we could hide out in, so that our social circles won't catch us together and feed us to the trolls!" I chuckled at my own joke, and she was not amused.

"The library?" She hopefully suggested.

"Oh how typical of Hermione Granger to suggest her sanctuary!" I sarcastically mocked her.

"Fine, the broom cupboard it is then. Lead the way Malfoy."

I did as I was told, and in my head I was quite upset that even though I referred to her as Hermione, well Hermione Granger she still only used my last name. In Japan, according to a text book I thought I was pretending to read whilst in the library just being close to her, it is polite to refer to someone by their last name until instructed to change it when you are beyond acquaintances. However, this is not Japan and I consider it to be quite rude. Given all her poppycock stupidity of being courteous and punctual and all that other nonsense she was so rude in every other manner. It was marvellous and mesmerising.

We arrived at our destination simultaneously as the sound of her bag banging against her thigh went from enjoyable to frustrating. I opened the door and waltzed in to find a reasonable space for 'bonding.'

"I've heard you wouldn't go near a broom closet since Luna Lovegood."

That was her opening line. All this time I have been waiting to see how Hermione Granger, the only person who I consider to be my intellectual equal and really her mind is as filthy as mine.

"I didn't think you were one to listen to idle chit chat, I mean if you were then surely you wouldn't be found dead within a mile of that disgusting Weasley!"

"He happens to be my friend, I knew you were just going to use this time to insult me!"

"I beg your pardon? You were about to try and embarrass me, in front of whom I don't know, but by mentioning the things you've heard about me is mute from now on Hermione Granger! We are supposed to be bonding, and in case you didn't realise I didn't try to insult you then, its Weasle I'm disgusted by."

"Whatever Malfoy, you'll never understand anything."

"Oh poor Hermione, 'no body understands me blah blah blah!' Guess what Hermione, perhaps people would try to understand you a little more if you weren't so busy making yourself so bloody complex! It's been a few years since I first met you and I'll be honest before I knew you were a mudblood I genuinely believed you would have made a fucking fantastic Slytherin, and then I realised that deep down underneath all of your pure genius you really are just a girl who is desperately seeking approval of her peers whilst trying to paint a guard up against them at the same time. What do you want Granger? Come on, me and the whole bloody student body of Hogwarts want to know! And for fuck sake Granger my name is Draco!"

I had no idea where this outburst had come from. Possibly the years of torment I have placed on myself for wanting her so badly. I wasn't lying in anything that I said, I had never been so honest in actual fact. Perhaps it was the nature of the assignment that was given to us earlier, or maybe I was just being myself. I get lost in myself when I'm around her though, she intrigues me so much that I just don't know what to do sometimes. When you are as besotted by someone as much as I am with her it's hard for anyone to understand. Until you know the feeling. You'll know it when you possess it.

It's like the smell of fresh cut grass, sitting in a lawn chair with fresh iced lemonade being served in champagne glasses, with the sound of classical music flowing live from a piano. With the curtains blowing in the wind from the glazed doors which open up into a perfectly decorated home, bliss. Yet with the chaos that comes with it like the deafening hum of the lawn mowers as it finishes the garden and the crow from the birds rather than the song. I suppose it's life. With all of it's ridiculous ups and horrible lows.

"How dare you call me a fucking MUDBLOOD whilst trying to bond with me during a fucking MUGGLE STUDIES class! You are nothing more than a stupid hypocrite who thrives off of other peoples misfortune. If i were to judge you on the things that everyone knows about your family then I would think that you are a filthy murdering scum bag who supports Lord Voldermort in his vendetta against a two year old boy. In mudblood land as you most probably refer to it as whilst slapping about your house elves we actually call that child cruelty and it is a very frowned upon thing, and people have been known to do crazy things like burn down the houses of people who are known for that kind of stuff. I would assume that as your father does that kind of thing, then you do too and if I were to be as obnoxious, rude and as much of a prick as you then I'd lock you in this stupid, tiny, creepy , stinking broom cupboard and burn it down! And for fuck sake Malfoy the reason why I only call you that, ever, is because I cant tell the difference between you and your father!"

My mind went blank, I have no idea what I said or did but when I managed to snap myself out of the state I had managed to get myself into I saw her sat on the floor in tears. I suppose the good thing was she hadn't fled and left everything to my imagination. If I had hurt her surely she wouldn't be sat in the same room as me.

"I'm sorry." We said at the same time. "Why?" We also asked together.

"Ladies first." This was possibly the most polite thing I have ever said to her. How disgraceful.

I call myself a man and yet deep down perhaps Hermione was right. The reason why everyone is afraid of Draco Malfoy is not because of the way I carry myself at all, its because of the harsh realisation that people have come to when thinking I am going to grow up to be just like my father. The murdering bastard. People tarred me with the same brush as that creature I call a father. The man who I love and hate at the same time. I love him for being my father, for raising me to be a strong man, but I hate him for the choices and sacrifices he has made me make already, and now I hate him further, or perhaps the same but I had never really thought about it in quite so much depth. For making my peers fear me much in the same way I have seen his friends fear him. I used to think that with respect comes fear but that is not the case, in fact it is far from this. With respect comes mutual understandings and even friendship.

Even mortal enemies sometimes end up fighting for the same team.

* * *

**A.N; That's chapter three. I hope you have enjoyed it!**

**Love you guys,  
Karla-James**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mine.  
Chapter Four.**

**A.N; ****Hey guys, this is chapter four. JUST A WARNING, IT GETS A LITTLE SAUCY TOWARD THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. NOT MAJOR BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
Enjoy you sexy beasts! x**

* * *

"Ladies first." This was possibly the most polite thing I have ever said to her. How disgraceful.

"I am sorry for snapping at you, Malfoy. But I won't lie to you, you are a prick and you do remind me in every way of your father. I mean you genuinely do come across as though you want to be him and the way people talk about you just confirms it. I shouldn't have worded it the way I did perhaps, and for that I am sorry but for the general content I meant it."

"You're right Hermione, I do act like him and it was mainly because I was confused as to how to get the right amount of respect, fear and friendship. When you have as many people as I do who all require a certain degree of, well, asshole-ness then you start to forget who you really are. I am an asshole, and I won't change that, well I can't change that even if I wanted to, only on my own terms and no one else's."

"When you finally break down the many walls of Malfoy you do end up with a reasonably nice person, all things considered."

"When you stop being a complete twat, you're okay sometimes too. But can I just say, out of everything I said before you zoned in on the one bad thing that I mentioned. The word that offended you, but if you think about it, before and after that word all I did was compliment you." Draco offered his hand to help her up, she refused it and got up herself shaking her head.

I was absolutely correct in thinking that she was the feminist type. She was a contradiction in herself, she could sit on the floor and cry like such a woman and yet when she was treated like one, by a perfect gentleman like myself she refused it. It made me roll my eyes, in a playful kind of way.

How I wanted Hermione to just smile at me and kiss me hard on the mouth. It was completely out of character for us both to be opening up to each other like how we were. I think that we are using each other as some kind of shrink, we are battling out everything that is annoying each of us and trying to repair the damage that is caused by our brutal honesty. That's therapy right? I mean what else can that be described as.

Sure as hell I would rather be locked into a mental institution with padded walls, floors and ceiling. It would be a hell of a lot more comfortable than a bloody broom cupboard, but that is where me and Hermione, the perfect and amazing, Granger managed to battle out our first lot of differences. That was the first thing I had learned about Hermione.

Although she acted like she was so much more mature that any other girl, deep down she was exactly the same. Not in an immature and stupid kind of way, but in the 'not yet wise before her years' kind of way. She may have an amazing brain capacity but her emotional side was definitely premature.

After toing and froing with our conversation, just general idle chit chat we decided to give ourselves a break from each other. I mean spending too much time with someone can just end up pushing you apart, and considering we needed to continue making breakthroughs like the one we just had for about six months, I don't think we should be over dosing on time together in the first week. Deep down it was all I wanted, to just stay with her all the time. The levels of conversation we could cover could keep us going for six years not just six months, but I knew she didn't feel it yet. She hadn't been in this relationship as long as I had after all. I had been infatuated by her for about four years longer than she had even thought to have a genuine conversation with me.

Once we exited the broom closet I ensured I locked it and I said to her that this was the meeting place, for all future Muggle Studies lessons, she nodded and continued on her day but I just couldn't focus on any other lesson. I saw her run along and go to catch up with Weasel and Potter and yet I didn't want to socialise with anything or anyone. I wanted to be completely alone and the only place I could think that would be was the Astronomy Tower.

After slowly walking up the stairs to reach the top I heard the faint moans of a very familiar voice. I slowed my step further as to not disturb them and when I reach the door way I found Pansy being fucked by some kid in the year below us. She was faking it, she must have been, it was over the top. Why for any reason men feel the need to get as vocal as female during sex I will never understand. You're already in mate, stop trying to convince her more! I thought to myself which made me smile.

"Sorry to interrupt." I smiled as I saw her cheeks flush a little pinker than they already were.

By the time I had reached the bottom of the stairs, she was running down behind me, fumbling with her buttons and underwear. She had one shoe on and the other was in her hand and her hair, well if there was a stereotype for sex hair then Pansy took the gold, that is for absolute sure!

I had no idea what to even say to her, I should have realised I wasn't going to be alone and left without a word but no I had to just get something in there. I wanted to interrupt them, because the only person who I would want to be left alone with right now was her. Not for a quick fuck and to forget everything that was swirling around in my head, but because she was an amazing person to speak to.

She had strong opinions don't get me wrong, and she wasn't shy about telling me anything about anyone who I had potentially liked, I knew she wasn't going to like anything I said about Hermione, I even considered changing her name, but as I know Hermione wasn't the kind of girl I was going to get off of my mind quickly I thought to save confusion as I was almost one hundred percent likely to slip up and actually use her real name I would keep it for now. At least until after I see her reaction.

"Draco, what's up?" She was panting, it made me smile.

"No-"

"Don't give me no bullshit 'nothing' answer. Its fucking freezing out here come on let's go for a chat."

That's the kind of girl she is. She comes across to everyone else as a complete bitch, but she wasn't. As I said before, she is an amazing person to have on your side, and I count my blessings everyday that she is. I wouldn't be the person I am today without her.

"Come on, I didn't just walk out on the best sex this year for you to sit there like nothing's wrong."

"It's Granger."

"You mean Hermione?"

"No the other one" I teased her.

"I've been waiting for this for about three weeks!"

I stared at her blankly. I was confused, what exactly had she been waiting for?

"Crabbe and Goyle have heard you every night talk about Hermione in your dreams, and your dreams have a weird way of somehow coming true. I know something's happened in real life for you to be telling me, otherwise there is no way in hell!"

I'll be honest I was confused. I never, ever talked in my sleep. I know this because my mother was so paranoid that someone would hurt me that she kept a journal and by mistake when looking for something in her drawers I stumbled across it. For many weeks she would come and sit in my room for hours it stated, it freaked me out a little but at this moment I realised that it was kind of a blessing. I was insulted that the idiots that were Crabbe and Goyle took it upon themselves to enter my sleeping chambers and rape me of my inner most thoughts and feelings, and then use the two brain cells they have together to tell Pansy.

I would have spoken to her anyway most probably, she was like the diary I so badly needed but they had beaten me to the punch, I doubt I will ever be able to say that again about those two. 'I'll have to remember to put a silencing charm around my chambers later on' I thought to myself and continued with the situation at hand.

"Nothing has happened yet Pansy. I have strong feelings for her, we are working on a project together and I don't think I can be that close to her without wanting to take it further."

"I have a simple solution."

"You do?" I asked her, with relief.

"Take all your sexual frustration out on me, and then you can be strictly work based with Granger."

"But I don't love you."

"And you love her?" She laughed

I got up and I ran. I ran for what felt like hours, it was dark by the time I went back inside. I couldn't retire to my dormitory, I mean I have Pansy on the look out for me, craving my penis like a mental woman, and the dumb ass twins waiting to hear more from my sleeping state. I didn't really know where to go.

Perhaps I should have just taken a walk in the forbidden forest and my body would have been found my Dumbledore himself later on in the week, and that would have been the end. Perhaps it was a better idea than what I found myself in the middle of doing the midst of the night. Instead I was making my way to Hermione's dorm.

I let myself in and saw her sat on the end of her bed reading a book by candle light. She was fresh faced and in her long-john style pyjamas and she had never looked more beautiful. She was a natural good looking female. She wasn't wearing a bra, I noticed. Her pink pert nipples were staring at me, I had to look away and instead I found myself lost in her beautiful brown eyes. She blinked at me.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

I didn't say a word. I took her hand and walked into the hallway.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" She whispered

"I didn't know who else to see."

I was vulnerable. It was an emotional state I had never really been comfortable admitting to before now. Maybe I never understood it, I mean emotions are complex and until you've felt them you can never truly be sure that you are feeling it. Does that make sense?

He body was shaking with cold as I let her down the corridor, I gave her my coat. The sweat still glistening on my forehead from my run, she took it to my surprise and wrapped it around her shoulders.

We spoke generally as I lead her to the Quidditch pitch. I took a seat on a dew ridden astro turf that had been laid there so many years ago and starred at the stars. She lead down next to me.

"It's so beautiful."

I looked at her as I spoke, "Yes it is."

She turned her gaze onto me and smiled.

"You're a completely different person, I don't understand you."

"Hermione, I would like to tell you something that I have never told anyone. I mean I've been thinking it for a long time, and I've not had anyone to voice it to. I wasn't sure of it until earlier today when Pansy propositioned me and I ran away."

She laughed at my story, it wasn't the emotion that I was looking for at all.

"I think I might, feel strongly towards you."

"Yea Draco, you hate me. We all know that."

"You called me Draco?"

She turned her gaze back up to the stars, and smiled, "I know, I can tell you are you when you act like this. Your Father could never act like this."

"I love you."

I finally connected my lips with hers with the stars gleaming high above us as we lay down on the Quidditch pitch together. It was similar to one of those Muggle romantic films that I had read about when researching the class before deciding to take it. You could feel the spark, it was almost electric and it was amazing. We stayed, are lips joined for what only can be described as three glorious minutes until she parted us.

She rolled over to her front and she ran away. Much in the same way I did with Pansy earlier that day.

I was annoyed and horny.

The next thing I knew I was knocking on a door in the middle of the night. She stood there in her underwear, her perfect stomach only visable through a sheer material connected from her bra.

"What is with you an interrupting my sexual activities Draco?" Her blackhair glimmered as she turned around and told the blonde in her bed to leave.

He did as he was told and as the door shut behind me I grabbed her shoulder, span her round and kissed her full on the mouth.

I put her down on the bed and lay next to her allowing my tongue to explore her mouth, and she welcomed it with a moan, my hand traced down her underwear and into her knickers to feel her, without thinking I whipped her knickers off and then I was inside her, somehow I had managed to get completely naked. I was grabbing her hair whilst thrusting her hard, and as I came I called 'Hermione!'

* * *

**Aaaaaaand, thank you!**

***takes a bow***

**Love you,  
Karla-James  
xXx**


End file.
